How sweet it is
by Miss Chelle
Summary: Their relationship was a lot of things, but sweet wasn't one of them.....Zemyx one-shot


-1_(thought of this last night, but I couldn't do it the way I wanted, cause I couldn't think of that many adjectives to describe this relationship. Oh well, hope this is just as good.)_

How Sweet It Is…

How sweet is the relationship the Demyx and Zexion have? The truth? Not at all. Their relationship was a lot of things, but it wasn't sweet.

"Demyx. You know we have to keep this secret. The Superior nearly turned Roxas and Axel into dusks when he found them together. You are only to call me by my number, and we need to look like we are only acquaintances, understand?" The blond next to Zexion pouted. He understood, but he didn't like it. He was the type of person to be overly-affectionate. To strip him of that was almost inhuman. The blue haired Nobody grimaced. He didn't like this either, but you can't argue with The Superior. To make up for the bad news, Zexion lightly kissed Demyx, but it wasn't the same for either of them. Zexion loved it when Demyx did something unexpected and surprised him with a song, or something like that. He loved it when Demyx just sits and watches him read, those rare moments of serenity that the two share. And Demyx just loved being around Zexion, hearing him talk, watching his face, and knowing that he was the one that loved him. Tat Zexion was his, and only his. This new barrier was torture for the both of them.

"Zexion….I don't want to. I don't care if it's risky. I don't think I'll be able to stand it when we pass each other, and nothing. And your name is Zexion, it's not 'Number X'-"

"Demyx, I'm Number VI. Number X is Luxord" Zexion interjected. He frowned, thinking of his boyfriend's weakness for all these numbers. Couldn't he just remember that he was VI?

"Whatever. You get the point, though. I'm not going to be able to take this!" His voice escalated, and Zexion hushed him hurriedly. It wouldn't do for someone to find Demyx is his room at 2:13 in the morning.

"We have to, or we won't get to see each other at all. Now, sleep. Let's enjoy this while we can…" Zexion touched the blonde's face lightly before drifting off to sleep. Demyx pouted harder at the thought of never sneaking down to the basement. He sighed, and put his cloak back on, and walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was a subdued affair for everyone. Since Xemnas had banned any sort of relationship, everyone had fallen somber. It was especially hard for those who loved. The pain in their face's was almost unbearable to look at. Xigbar had long since given up his rebellious nature, choosing to cast glances at the man next to him, the man who he was once allowed to love. Xaldin was just as bad, gripping his knife and fork with unwonted venom and trying to contain his anger. Saix, who usually went along with everything The Superior said, was staring fixedly at his food, untouched, suffering just as much as his fellow Nobodies. He couldn't even speak to The Superior anymore, thanks to this new rule. Marluxia and Larxene, the one straight couple in the castle, were suffering as well. Larxene had long since left her seat next to her lover, not being able to smell the overpowering flowery scent of Marluxia without weeping. Roxas wasn't even allowed to be in the same room as Axel. Xemnas had hurt nearly everybody. But no one loved their other as much as Zexion loved Demyx, and so they were the only ones who tried to hide it, cover up their love and try not to look too hurt.

Zexion was the master of the poker face. Looking as he did everyday, he ate his meals without glancing up once, spending minimal time out of his room, and not talking to anyone. To everybody else, it seemed as if nothing was wrong. Demyx was faring much, much worse. He had to bite down very hard on his lip to keep from crying out to Zexion. He was quite possibly the saddest Nobody there. The others weren't as affectionate as him. The others didn't need their lover like he did. Not one of the others loved like these two, and so not one suffered from this forced separation like these two did. But still, they had to obey.

Zexion was walking along a corridor supposedly calm, but he was desperately trying not to think of the shade of blue that Demyx's eyes were. Surprise, surprise, the melodious nocturne turned the corner, looking positively miserable. His face however, lit up at the sight of Zexion, and he jumped up with a cry of 'Zexi!!'. Thankfully, no one was around, and Zexion had the sense to shake his head furiously before Demyx said anything else. The over-excited sitarist got the message and fell silent, looking somberly at the floor. Zexion gave an apologetic shrug, and brushed past him. Demyx teared up, and ran straight to his room. He rarely played his sitar anymore, and his life was litterally in shambles without Zexion. But, if he was going to survive with this rule, he'd just have to…..He'd j-just have to…Zexion….. It was clear that this was not going to work, since Demyx's will was as flimsy as paper. If this was going to work, Demyx might as well just lock himself in his room, and be done with the temptation of seeing his boyfriend. But isolation might hurt just as much. What was Demyx going to do?

Zexion, no matter how calm he seemed, was in just as much pain as the rest of them. His big black book of illusion, his emo book of doom, if you will, lay open to the last page. Now, this book only worked if it was blank. Every page had to be clear. Zexion knew this well. So he had no idea as to why he was writing his lover's name. Over and over, in the bluest ink he owned, big, small, in cursive and script. He could not stop. He was missing Demyx bad enough to mutilate his own weapon. He could not wait to see him again. No. He wanted to see Demyx happy again. He wanted him to laugh, to smile, a chuckle would've been good, just anything other then the sad expression he has on. Demyx's face was not meant to be sad. His face is not a sad face, His face was a happy face, and it always will be. Demyx's face was a happy one, just like Zexion's face was an expressionless one. He sighed, and saw that he had completely inked in the last page. It was all blue, you couldn't even make out what The Cloaked schemer had written. Looking into the depths of the blue ocean he has created, a tear fell. Then another, and another. Zexion was crying. Never, in all of his life with and without a heart, had he ever shed tears. Truly, he needed Demyx just as badly as Demyx needed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only the third day after Xemnas had passed his rule, but the extremes have been met. Xaldin did not cook today, Saix hadn't said a word against anyone, Marluxia did not do his hair, and it was dull and straight, with none of its usual flair. Xigbar did not have his guns with him, and Larxene didn't even care when Xaldin bumped into her. Both Axel and Roxas had reached their bottom, isolating themselves for lack of love. Xemnas looked at what his glorious Organization was reduced to without love, even if it was fake. He sighed, and addressed the group.

"It has come to my attention that you pathetic excuses for Nobodies need the feeble relationships you have grown accustomed to. It sickens me, but it is clear that this rule can no longer be in effect. Have fun."

It took a moment for everyone to get what The Superior said. Then, Larxene let out a shriek, and jumped over the table and into Marluxia's waiting arms. The other couples got to idea, and soon the dining room was full of the sights and sounds of Nobodies who have been stretched to the limit given what they want.

Zexion looked at Demyx's grinning face and smiled. They did not need to confirm their love physically, like the others, especially Axel and Roxas, were doing.

Okay, so maybe their relationship _was_ a little sweet.

_(Emoness, then fluff. That's just great. Hope you liked it. Review if you want.Ciao!)_


End file.
